Reveng of Dhamphyr
by Maverick500
Summary: When a Dhamphyr from Cole's past comes seeking Cole's help in killing his ancient vampire father , Cole, and the Charmed Ones readily agree to assist him . Remy/Paige, Phoebe/Cole, Piper/Leo pairing. Please R&R Ch. 6 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Charmed, they belong to Constance M Burge, and Aaron Spelling, I'm just borrowing them, however the character of Remy La Fontaine is mine.

**Summary **When a Dhamphyr from Cole's past comes seeking Cole's help in killing his ancient vampire father , Cole, and the Charmed Ones readily agree to assist him . Remy/Paige, Phoebe/Cole, Piper/Leo pairing.

**Chapter 1:**

It had just stopped raining, when Remy La Fontaine stepped out into the hot humid San Francisco night, and heard the vicious sounds of a mighty battle raging nearby. He jumped on a nearby rooftop, and sprinted to the scene of the battle. What he saw both troubled, and amazed him. What amazed him was that Belthazor a known assassin for the source was helping a group of witches fight off an army of demons. What troubled him, was that the demons appeared to be winning slightly. Without hesitation, he threw himself into the fray. As he hurtled toward the ground he performed a triple somersault. As soon as he landed he deployed a collapsable wooden staff, and tore through the demons. Soon they were all dead, and Remy cast his glowing red eyes on Cole, and the girls as he spoke a low thickly accented voice, Hey homme, how you been."

Cole transformed back into human form as he said, " Remy I haven't seen you in 23 years. How's Abigail"

As they were speaking the girls were studying Remy. He stood 6'3" tall, and weighed 175# He had a lithe muscular build, long shoulder length auburn hair that he kept pulled back, a short ragged auburn goatee, and glowing red eyes. He wore tight black jeans, black cowboy boots a dark red long sleeve pearl snap shirt a black felt Resistol cowboy hat, and a black oilskin duster. Remy replied in a real quiet voice " She was killed by Lothos back in 1993 ."

Cole was rendered speechless for several minutes, then when he found his voice it was filled with sadness, and anger, " Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Why did he kill her?"

Remy replied, " Thank you homme, you always had a special place in er heart."

Phoebe asked, " Just who, or what in the hell are you, and what do you mean Cole had a special place in your mother's heart, he was evil back then."

Remy lit a cigarette with his finger as he replied in his thick Cajun drawl, " My name is Remy La Fontaine, I'm a Dhamphyr, an I came ta dis city lookin fo de Charmed Ones he'p in my quest to kill de murderin bloodsucker dat is my father."

Piper asked, " What's a Dhampyr, and why do you want to kill your father?"

Remy gave a slight growl as he replied, " Petie a Dhamphyr is a cross tween humans an vampires. As fo why I wanna kill my father, cause he murder my mother."

Phoebe glared at Cole as she said, " now it's you're turn to explain."

Cole sighed as he said, " Back in 1988 I was sent to kill a witch in New Orleans, a woman by the name of Abigail La Fontaine, but I couldn't kill her, I fell in love with her, and her 12 year old Dhamphyr son Remy. I stayed with them, and helped Remy learn to control his newfound powers, but alas in 1992, I had to leave, and sever all ties with them.

Paige asked, " What are your powers?"

Remy exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke as he said, " Well Cherie I have enhanced senses, preternatural strength, speed, agility, dexterity, and the ability to create, and control fire also I can only be killed by massive blood loss, or if my head leaves my body,

All three of the girls stared at him mouths agape for several minutes, they were brought back to reality by Leo orbing in. Leo was about to speak to Piper, when he spied Remy leaning against a wall smoking. Leo asked, " who's that?"

Piper replied, " His name is Remy La Fontaine, he's a Dhamphyr."

Leo's eyes widened as he exclaimed, " The Remy La Fontaine?"

Phoebe replied, " Yea you heard of him?"

Leo replied as Remy shoved off the wall, and joined them, " Yea, he's the only Dhamphyr in history, not to mention his reputation."

Cole asked, " How old were you, when you started killing demons?"

Remy replied as threw away his still smoldering cigarette butt, " Bout 16."

They all started at him to stunned to speak, then after several minutes Cole asked incredulously, " You've been killing demons since you were sixteen?"

Remy nodded as he said, " Yep ever since dat bloodsucking bastard killed de only person ta ever give a damn bout me."

Cole felt his heart shatter, for he two cared deeply for the fiercly independent Dhamphyr, and was about to tell him that, when a huge gang of demomic bounty hunters showed up.

**Hope y'all enjoy this story. The character of Remy La Fontaine was based on Gambit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Remy gave a feral grin as he held his staff in his right hand, and formed a fireball in his left. He shot a look in Cole's direction as he drawled, " Friends o yers Mon Ami?"

Cole rumbled as he transformed back into Belthazor, " Not hardly, they're bounty hunters. The Source sent them."

One of the demons roared, " Belthazor, you will come with us."

Cole responded by killing him with an energy ball. And with that the demons attacked. Remy crowed as he killed three demons with a fireball, and killed another demon with his staff, " It don get much better dan dis."

He had just killed another bounty hunter, when he heard Paige scream in pain. He rushed to her side, and put up a wall of fire between them ,and the attacking demons. After making sure the demons couldn't cross the fire, Remy crouched down, and softly said as he examined Paige's wound, " Let Remy see Cherie."

Paige moved her hand away from the long deep gash on her left shoulder, and winced, and whimpered as Remy gingerly probed the gash with his fingers. He removed his hands, and said as he helped her to her feet, " Get home Cherie, we take care o dis."

Paige watched as her sisters fought the demons, and said as she shrugged Remy's arm off, " I'm not going anywhere."

He smirked, and drawled, " Remy t'ought ya say dat Cherie."

And with he directed the wall oof fire to become a long stream, and incinerated half a dozen demons, then he, and Paige attacked. 15 minutes later all of the demons were dead, and Remy glanced around as he said, " What no more?"

The girls, and Leo just stared at him, Cole on the other hand just chuckled at the young Cajun. Leo asked, " Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Remy replied as he lit a cigarette with his finger, " Dat can wait till we get back ta de Manor non?"

Leo nodded as he, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe orbed out. Leaving only Cole, and Remy in the alley. Remy cast worried eyes at Cole as he asked, " What if dey find out bout my past homme?"

Cole replied as Remy took a deep drag off his cigarette, " What are you afraid that they'll learn you used your powers, and abilities to become a master thief?"

Remy choked on the tobacco he had just inhaled as he rasped, " How do ya know bout dat?"

Cole arched an eyebrow, and smirked as he replied, " I lied to you, and the girls earlier, I've kept tabs on yo ever since I was forced to leave you, and Abby. Besides you've made quite a name for yourself that is known both to the Elders, and Underworld."

Remy grinned as he said, " Mon Dieu."

As Cole, and Remy talked, Leo said as they arrived at the Manor, I'll go check, and see what the Elders know about Remy."

Piper gave him a questioning stare as she said, " I thought you've heard of him, you said he was legendary?"

Leo replied, " All I know about him is that he is the only Dhamphyr in history, and his father is the oldest living vampire. I've also heard all kinds of rumors, but I don't believe in rumors."

Right after he the words had left his mouth, Cole, and Remy suddenly appeared Remy heaved a heavy sigh as he said, " Dere's somt'in I need ta tell y'all."

**How will the girls react to his past**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Everyone with the exception gave him their undivided attention as Piper asked suspiciously, " What is it?"

Remy replied as he lit a cigarette with his finger, " I go by another name…it's Gambit."

Leo gasped as he asked, " The Gambit, master thief extraordinaire?"

Remy nodded as he replied, " Dat be me Mon Ami."

Paige asked, " So he's a thief, that's bad, but it's not the end of the world."

Leo replied, " You don't understand, " He has no allegiance, His services are up for the highest bidder, be it The Elders, or the Underworld."

Phoebe fixed Remy with a hard glare as she stated, " So what you're basically saying is that he is a mercenary out only himself."

Leo nodded as he said, " That's exactly what I'm saying."

Cole hated seeing them talk about Remy as they were, but what was said next really pushed him over the edge.

**Who will speak, and what will be said to infuriate Cole?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Phoebe glared at Remy as she said heatedly , " Think of what your mother would say if she knew you were a thief, and an unscrupulous one at that?"

Remy's red eyes blazed as he growled, " Watch what ya say petit, It could have consequences."

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she snarked, " Oh yea like what?"

Cole growled, " You don't want to find out Phoebe."

All of them with the exception of Remy stared at him as Phoebe yelled, " What's your damn problem, and more importantly what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Cole replied in a harsh voice, " It means that, that was uncalled for, and don't do it again."

Phoebe demanded, " Or what? What do these people mean to you Cole?"

Cole replied, " Look Phoebe, I know you don't understand why Remy, and Abbey are important to me, but they were the first people in a very long time to make me feel like I was part of a family. Remy's like the son I never had, so please don't judge him on what he's been forced to do in order to survive?"

They all stared at him, including Remy. After several moments of awkward silence Remy spoke up, Mon Dieux, I nevah knew ya cared so much Mon Ami."

Cole nodded as Remy removed his cowboy hat, and hung it on the corner of a chair as Leo, and the girls continued to stare at him. Finally after several more minutes Phoebe nodded as she said, " Alright."

Cole grinned as he said, " That's all I ask."

**Should Phoebe learn to like, and trust Remy and should Paige, and Remy start dating soon?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It had been two, and a half months since Remy had met the girls, and he, Paige, and Leo got a long real well, however Piper, and Phoebe still didn't fully trust him. They were sitting in P3 one night, sitting in their customary booth, when Phoebe asked as Remy downed a shot of Jack, then took a slug of his Budweiser, " You've been searching for you father for the last two, and a half months, and you're no closer to finding him now, than you were then, Are you ever going to find him?"

Remy gave her a low warning growl as he took another long pull from his beer, " Don't go there Witch, I'm lookin jus as hard as I can, but nobody knows where de murderin sumbitch is at?."

Phoebe shot back, " Or what?"

Remy locked eyes with her, his glowing red eyes were blazing with fury as he growled, " Ya don wanna fin out Petit."

Phoebe asked in a tight edged voice, " Or what Dhamphyr?"

Remy glared at her as he hissed, " What do you want from me, Remy been fightin longside ya, an ya still don trust Remy why is dat petit?"

Cole spoke up, " I'd like to know as well, what does he have to do to prove that he's trustworthy to you, and Piper's satisfaction?"

Phoebe just stared at him for several minutes, then she said, " Look I know you like the kid, but get off it, it's just hard to work with someone who's worked with other side."

Cole said, " I used to work for the other side, is it hard working with me?"

Phoebe replied, " No of course not, you we trust completely."

Paige gave a small derisive snort as Cole pressed on, " Then why can't you trust Remy?"

Piper smoothly cut in before her younger sister could herself any deeper, " It's not that we don't trust him Cole, it's we're wary."

Remy suddenly exploded, " I'm heah ya know, an I don like y'all tsall talkin bout me hind my back savvy."

And with that he rose to his feet, grabbed his Resistol, put it on, and stalked from the club. Cole just shook his head as he finished his beer. Meanwhile as Remy leaned against a wall smoking a cigarette, he sensed several vampires, and demons approaching. He threw down the half smoked cigarette, and came face to face with none other than Lothos, his father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Remy deployed his staff in his right hand, summoned beach ball sized fireball with his left as he growled, " Been lookin fo ya Dad."

Lothos cackled maniacally as he replied in an eerily deep voice, " Have you now, tell me why would you do that my son?"

Remy growled, " Ya know damn well why."

Lothos reared his head back, and gave a mighty laugh. He was a very tall built man with long raven black hair, flashing coal black eyes, and a black thick heavy beard. He wore black leather pants, black steel toed combat boots, a tight lack t-shirt, and a black leather vest. He asked, " Is it about your dead mother?"

Remy felt his white hot anger, and with a roar he hurled the fireball at him, and followed up by attacking with his staff. Lothos spun around the fireball, but was unable to block most of Remy's attacks. Lothos sneered as he grabbed Remy's staff, and flung him into a nearby wall.

**Should Cole, and the girls help Remy?**


End file.
